Out of Reach?
by nazzy and jerkez
Summary: Kiba is trying to reach out for a friend he lost years ago. Somehow, Shikamaru and Ino are dragged to enjoy the ride. — KibaOC. ShikaIno. Watch out for the old story!


NazaliaSan

**Summary**: When she's home, she thinks of him. When he's home, he thinks of her. A little problem: He doesn't know she lives in the country nearby. Neither does she. KibaOC, slight ShikaIno

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. And I won't own it this lifetime. Or the lifetime after this. And so on. But I own Karen.

**Warning**: This is a CanonOC fanfiction, so if you don't like the pairing, don't read it. And, a little ShikaIno, I guess.

Scratch that, it's KibaKaren and ShikaIno.

* * *

Hi, it's me again. Yeah, I thought about making a one shot about Kiba & Karen, but I couldn't enter my computer, so I wrote it on paper at the beginning, but now, finally, I can write it on the computer. Anyway, here's the story. Don't forget to Read & Review.

And this is in Naruto part II, where Hinata has long hair _(so kawaii) _and Naruto has nicer clothes. But it's still orange...

And, FYI: Karen and Kiba has met each other a couple of times now, and they're really good friends. But, Kiba has no idea that she lives in Suna. That's why he doesn't react when Tsunade tells him that they're going to Suna. So, in my other fanfiction, _Love Don't Come Easily, _he knows that she lives here. So, we could say he learned it from…here, ne?

I think in the flashback (from _Love Don't Come Easily) _, they tell Kiba that she's a guest from Suna, but...he doesn't know that in this story. So, sorry for that!

And, Akamaru is with Kiba all the time. But, he doesn't speak very much in the Hokage's office. One or two "Arf"s means that he agrees with Kiba. He will talk more…later.

And, for you guys that don't like flashbacks: _Gomene! _

Thanks to my BETA, Saya Moonshadow. Sugoi.

* * *

Location: Konoha. Also known as Konohagure, the Hidden Village of Leaf.

But, for Karen, it's a wonderful place with grass (not sand), and her first home.

* * *

"Oi, Tsunade no baa-chan, can you tell me _why _there isn't any missions today. I haven't got any missions in three weeks. Baa-chan, **three weeks!**" A loud mouthed ninja, also known as Uzumaki Naruto, was standing in the oh-so-mighty Hokage's office. The brown eyed beauty in front of him sighed, and smacked the blonde on his head.

"Itai, itai, itai." Naruto rubbed his hand on his head.

"N-Naruto-kun, daijobu?" Hyuuga Hinata was standing behind him, with Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino on each side of her.

"Heh, you shouldn't call the Hokage a baa-chan, ya' know." Kiba grinned.

"Oi, she is a baa-chan. If you knew her real age, you wouldn't say anything."

"Naruto, stop talking about my age. You know that I –"

"Newsflash, baka: I don't know her age."

"- think it's very disturbing, like that rumor about –"

"Well, I could tell you."

"- me, being 60, do I really look that –"

"Nah, I think not. Hearing interesting facts about the Hokage's age is just…not you."

"- old? I mean, hell, I look like 30 or something –"

"Dog-boy, I'm sure you're afraid. Afraid of facing the wrath of Tsunade no baa-chan?"

"- Isn't that right, Hinata?" Tsunade smiled.

"Or not Akamaru is braver than you, baka. And I think it's you that should be afraid."

" H-hai, Hokage-sama."

"Yeah right. He's a dog. And why should I be afraid?"

"K-kiba-kun. –"

"I'm not telling you."

"N-naruto-kun.."

"Arf."

"See, Akamaru's agreeing with me."

Aburame Shino sighed. Shizune lost her temper.

"Both of you behave! You're in the Hokage's office, for Kami's sake!"

"Shizune, be quiet, please. They won't hear you anyway." Tsunade massaged her temples. She watched the scene in front of her with quite interest.

Kiba and Naruto were fighting, Hinata were trying to stop them (without a good result, you could tell.) Shino were standing at the window, trying to be matchmaker to one of his flies, who were watching a _wonderful _ladybug outside the window.

"Inuzuka Kiba. Uzumaki Naruto. Hyuuga Hinata. Aburame Shino."

The time froze. Naruto recognized that voice. It was the_' all of you, listen to me, or you all will be without missions for the rest of the year.' _voice. Hell, who **didn't **recognize that voice?

Probably Kiba.

"Oi, couldn't you see we were fight-"

"Kiba! Enough" Tsunade smashed her fist in the table to shut him up. It worked. "OK, listen carefully. I will only say this once."

"But, oi, baa-chan –"

"Naruto, as I said, I will only say this once, so –"

"Baa – "

"Urusai! Team 8, ready for information?"

Shino nodded, Hinata smiled shyly and Kiba snickered.

"Naruto, what about you?" Tsunade closed her eyes, and hoped for an answer that didn't contain the word 'baa-chan".

"Hai, Tsunade no baa-chan. But where are we going?"

_So much for happy thoughts.._ Tsunade sighed.

"You're all going to Suna."

"Suna?" Hinata asked.

"Sunagakure, Hinata. Gaara is the Kazekage, and he lives there with his sister and brother, Temari and Kan-" Shino explained.

"Shino. I don't think she needs information about the village, ya' know." Kiba interfered.

"H-hai. B-but, Hokage-sama, why –"

In Tsunade's mind, she was singing. Drifting around in the heaven, singing wonderful songs about wonderful sake's. _Why did I accept the title of the Godaime? Why?_

"Baa-chan?"

"Why?"

"Oi, Baa-chan –"

"Next time we have visitors, there'll be sake's on this table. Believe me."

"Hokage-sama?"

"Why did I forget it _this _time?"

"Hokage-sama, what are you saying?" Shizune were starting to get worried.

"She's creeping me out." Kiba whispered, not able to take his eyes from the Hokage. Hinata nodded.

"Baa-chan, what are you –"

"Naruto! I've already told you!" Tsunade were laying with her head on the table, waving her hand at Naruto as saying _' are you stupid, or what? '_

"…Told me what?" Naruto was confused. Hell, she hadn't said anything **clear **in about ten minutes.

"Suna! You're all going to Suna to talk with Sabaku no Gaara, about the alliance with Konoha. I can't go, because I have so much paper work to do." Tsunade said, and when she were lifting her head, images were starting to show up in her head about the sake's she had hid in her shelf in this very room. She wanted these brats out of the room, _now._ "So, any questions?"

"Tsunade-sama, I h-have something to say." Hyuuga Hinata were lifting her hand to the air.

"Hinata, you don't need to raise your hand. So, what is it?"

"I c-can't do it."

"Hm? Why not?"

"T-the Hyuuga clan has a special meeting about me, taking over the Hyuuga, and I have to be there, so –"

"Hinata, it's OK. If it's about the Hyuuga's, then I guess you can't make it."

"Hokage-sama, I can't go either."

"Hm?"

"Shino? Ah, man, you too! I don't want to be alone with Naruto." Kiba shrugged.

"Arf."

"What's so bad about that?" Naruto asked, rather pissed off.

"Kiba, Naruto, calm down. Shino, why not?" Tsunade asked, and the bug boy directed his gaze at the Hokage again.

"Hokage-sama, you just gave a mission to my dad, and it said he had to bring me too."

"Oh, I remember. The butterfly mission, ne?"

"Hai."

"Butterfly mission...? What kind of missions does your team get, Kiba?" Naruto grinned.

"Oi, we _usually _get important missions."

"Hmpf, yeah."

"It's true, right Hinata?" Kiba asked the Hyuuga heiress, who was rather shocked by the question.

"H-hai."

"What? It's true?" Naruto was shocked.

"Why do you trust her?"

"Simple, she's a girl."

"GAH!"

* * *

"So, Shino and Hinata can't come."

"That's right, Tsunade-sama. And Team Gai is away on a mission in the Mist. Something about visiting Tenten." Shizune informed.

"That's right, I gave them the mission. Nazalia wanted to see her old village, and the rest of the team wanted to see Tenten. What about Sasuke and Sakura?"

"Sasuke-san is still unavailable for missions, since it's just some months since he returned, and Sakura-san is busy in the hospital. A mission at the Grass country went very wrong, and many of them were badly injured."

"Oh, hai, I remember. Team 10?"

"Chouji-san is away on a mission with his father. It was about the food festival in the Rock that was coming up."

"Nara and Yamanaka, what about them?"

"Actually, Yamanaka-san just came home from a spying mission, and Nara-san hasn't got any missions for quite a while now."

"Great, then it's decided. Send Yamanaka and Nara a message to come here quickly."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune left the room quickly, and Tsunade was hit by a sudden flashback.

* * *

_"Simple, she's a girl." Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. He was totally unaware of Hinata's burning cheeks._

_'That doesn't mean you always should trust a girl, Naruto.' Tsunade quickly added in her mind._

_"GAH!" Tsunade looked at Kiba, who were giving up the whole conversation._

_Shino looked at the Hokage, and pointed to the door. Tsunade waved at the door, a sign that meant 'Yes, you can leave.' Shino nodded, and walked silently to the door. Hinata noticed, and looked with a startled face at the Hokage. _

_"H-hokage-sama, should I leave, or –"_

_"Yes, Hinata, you may leave."_

_Hinata smiled, and walked towards the door. Naruto stopped arguing, and snapped his head at Hinata's direction._

_"Hinata?"_

_"Hinata, where are you going? Hokage-same, why is everyone leaving?" Kiba asked._

_"Gomene, Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. But this mission no longer involves me, s-so I don't think I should be here anymore."_

_"Oh, okay. See ya later, ne?" Kiba grinned._

_"Hai." Hinata smiled, and left the room._

_"Kiba, Naruto, you can leave too if you want. I can send a message to you two later, when I've decided your other teammates." Tsunade explained._

_The boys grinned._

_"Ja ne, Tsunade no baa-chan."_

_And Naruto disappeared. When Kiba was about to 'disappear' too, Tsunade opened her mouth._

_"Kiba."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I want to talk to you later."_

_"O-OK. Ja ne, Hokage-sama."_

_And so, the other boy disappeared.

* * *

_

And, then, Shizune's enthusiasm in helping her.

"Dan, I see so much in Shizune that reminds me of myself." Tsunade smiled to herself. "I can see clearly that you two are related."

_So, now, where are those sake's?

* * *

_

_At a familiar flower shop:_

"Shikamaru, the daffodils isn't supposed to stand there! Can't you see that they're **screaming **that they don't want to stand there. I mean, the roses are supposed to stand alone. Everyone knows that." Yamanaka Ino were standing in her family's flower shop, sighing.

"Obliviously, I don't." Nara Shikamaru grunted. _How in hell am I supposed to know that?_

"Geez, Shikamaru, now that Chouji's away, we can't do any missions. So, when I asked for a little help in the flower shop, I thought you actually knew what you were doing."

"What if I just said 'yes', because of another reason?"

"What another reason?"

_Damnit, I said that out loud, didn't I?_

"...Because I thought you wouldn't do it on your own. And I had nothing better to do."

"OK..That's very...nice of you, Shika-kun." Ino smiled.

_Nice, she believed me. _he thought.

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"Because, it sounds so stupid."

"I think it's cute." Ino pouted. "So, I'm going to call you that whenever we're alone."

_Whenever...we're alone? Damnit, that sounded so wrong, Ino. _Shikamaru sighed.

"H-hai. I guess that's OK."

"Yamanaka-san! And, Nara-san? So you're here too?" Ino and Shikamaru turned around, and saw Shizune standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hi Shizune. He's helping me out in the shop, isn't that nice?" Ino smiled, totally unaware of the _real _reason why he decided to help her.

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Nara-san." Shizune smiled. "But, both of you have to go to the Hokage's office."

"Why? I just came home from a mission." Ino sighed.

"Ino, I thought you hadn't got any missions in a while." Shikamaru was confused.

"Oh. _Oh. _I can do missions on my own, you know, Shikamaru." _How am I supposed to explain this? I can't tell Shikamaru I'm going on 'Spying missions' together with Nazalia sometimes. Because, as the genius he is, would know that 'Spying missions' is sometimes 'Seduction missions', so, simple, he would kill me._

"I know that Ino. I don't think you're weak." _As that Uchiha does._

"Nara, Yamanaka, now, please?" Shizune were starting to lose her temper, but she had to admit that the scene in front of her was very cute. The most of the Rookie 9 knew about Shikamaru's secret crush. Or, the genius told Naruto that he _maybe _liked Ino more than a friend, and being Naruto, he told Sakura, Sakura told Hinata, who accidentally told her teammates. _**( A/N, accidentally, huh? ) **_Hinata told Nazalia too, but she didn't tell her cousin.

So, it wasn't a secret anymore. But Sakura, being the friend she is, decided not to tell Ino. She wanted to see if Ino could figure it out by herself. But Sakura couldn't help telling her shishou, and wanted her to put Ino and Shikamaru in missions together. And, so on. So, that's how Shizune knew. But, this was taking too much time for her liking.

"We really need to go. So, are you coming?"

"We're coming." Shikamaru and Ino said at the same time, and walked out from the flower shop.

* * *

"Huh? What are they doing here? Oi, Hokage-sama?" Kiba was rather confused. What was that blonde doing here? He didn't like her attitude, and he was sure it was showed.

"Ah, you two are our teammates, ne? Ne?" Naruto was excited; he hadn't spoken to Shikamaru since he told Sakura about Ino. _Che, how was I supposed to know that Sakura-chan would tell Hinata? _And he was quite sure that Shikamaru was really pissed off. But, hey, this was the time to apologize.

"I think so, Naruto." Shikamaru looked at Naruto, then at Kiba. _What kind of mission is this?_

"Don't tell me we're going to do a mission with Naruto..and Kiba?" Ino sighed. _I'm the only girl?_

Naruto understood that 1) Ino hadn't noticed Shikamaru's feelings, since she didn't kiss him senseless, like Naruto had imagined. And 2) Ino had some serious trouble about being the only girl. What did she think? That we would rape her or something? Yeah, right. And, 3) Ino didn't like Kiba, for some reason.

"Some problem with that, Blondie?" Kiba snickered.

"Actually, I do. You smell bad."

"Ino and Kiba, please stop. Ino and Shikamaru, I will tell you the details later, but as Naruto here already guessed, you're going with Naruto and Kiba to Suna. Any problems?"

"No, Hokage-sama." Ino answered, and looked at Shikamaru.

"Hokage-sama, why us? Wouldn't it be better if just Naruto and Kiba just went?" Shikamaru asked.

"You, Shikamaru, always went to Suna whenever it was about the Suna and Konoha alliance, why not this time?" Tsunade answered.

"You didn't tell me that it's about the Suna and Konoha alliance, Hokage-sama. So how could I –" Shikamaru didn't have time to finish his sentence, since Ino saw the look on the Hokage's face when Shikamaru started to ask her _another _question.

"Shikamaru, stop asking questions all the time!" Ino was tugging on Shikamaru's Chuunin vest.

"But, Ino, I asked one question. _One._"

"Well, actually two. But I guess you shouldn't bother to ask at the beginning. Ne, Shika-kun?" She knew using his nickname would work.

"Ino, _stop using it in public_. It's embarrassing enough already." Shikamaru closed his eyes, and turned his head around, and hoped that Ino wouldn't see his blush that was creeping it's way over his cheeks. The other boys in the room grinned.

"Anyway, like I said, I'll talk about the details later with you two, Shikamaru and Ino. But for the moment, I would like to talk with Kiba. Alone." Tsunade announced, and the other three shinobi's nodded, and walked out of the room.

"So, Kiba, I have to ask you a question."

"H-hai."

"Do you remember a girl named Karen?"

"You mean, Karen, as in Inuzuka Karen?" Kiba asked, quite startled by the sudden chance of topic. Tsunade nodded. "Yes, I remember her, Hokage-sama. Bu why do you ask –"

"Your mother and sister, Tsume and Hana, and I were talking about this a long time. But, we decided to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Kiba turned his head to the left, showing that he didn't understand what she was talking about.

"We know where she lives."

"...!"

* * *

_"Mom, where is Karen going?" Kiba asked his mother, Inuzuka Tsume, but she ignored him. "Hana, where is she going? Oi, tell me!" Kiba was becoming quite pissed, why couldn't they tell him?_

_"Kiba!" Said person turned around, and saw her. She looked really pretty when the wind was blowing, he realized. Her hair sailed through the air, and the blonde bangs were flying with the wind. She had a smile on her lips, and she was standing on the field outside of the Inuzuka house. Her black trousers were exchanged for a white skirt, and instead of the usual dark green shirt, she was wearing a light grey t-shirt. Akamaru was already outside, playing with her. Kiba wasn't stupid, he knew that Karen was about to leave. The bags she had the day she arrived to Konoha were packed and she had her black jacket on. He decided to ask her if she knew._

_"Oi, Karen! Come here." Kiba yelled, and for a second, her eyes were locked with his. He could clearly see the joy in her eyes. She nodded, and started to run towards him. Akamaru was running beside her. _

_"You're so slow, Karen. Couldn't you run any faster?" Kiba snickered; he liked to joke with Karen. She always overreacted about these little things._

_"Kiba! It's quite hard to run in a skirt. Try it yourself." She smiled, and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear. _

_"No, I don't think that...thing would actually fit on me. Yeah, why are you wearing a skirt, anyway?" 'Smoothly, Kiba, straight to business.'_

_"Oh, actually, I have no idea. But, I heard Hana-chan talking to someone yesterday. I think that I'm supposed to leave Konoha for a while." Karen's eyes changed._

_"For a while? Don't you know for how long?" _

_"No. I tried to ask Hana-chan, but she ignored me."_

_"I tried to ask my mother, and then Hana, but they didn't answer. It's something weird about this, I tell ya." Kiba grunted, he didn't like it when they didn't tell him important things._

_"There's Hana-chan!" Karen looked behind Kiba and he turned around. Yeah, his older sister was standing behind him. _

_"Karen, can you take your things? We're supposed to go to the Konoha gate now." Hana said, and walked past Kiba without a single word._

_"Hai, Hana-chan." Karen answered quietly, taking her two bags in her hands._

_"Kiba, you can't come with us." Hana said when she saw that Kiba started to walk with Karen._

_"What? Why not?"_

_"You just can't! The Hokage's order. So, stay here. Ja ne."_

_"Kiba…"_

_"Go, Karen. I'm sure we'll be able to see each other sometime soon."_

_"Hai. But, I will miss –"_

_"Karen! Faster, or we'll be late."_

_"Karen, go. I know what she's like when she's mad." Kiba grinned._

_"Hai, Kiba. But I want you to know something.."_

_"Huh?"

* * *

_

_"I will miss your laugh. Don't forget me."

* * *

_

"You do?" Kiba looked with disbelief at the Hokage.

"Hai, we do. Actually, your sister and mother has known since the day she went away from Konoha."

"They have? But why not me? Why?!" Kiba was pissed off. _Nee-chan, why? Why didn't you tell me? You knew how worried I was, damn it._

"It was decided by your mom and sister. They thought you had become to close with the girl, so –"

"Was it my nee-chan and kaa-santhat decided that Karen had to move away?" Kiba narrowed his eyes.

"No, it wasn't. Anyway, listen to me Kiba. You can see her again, because that is what you want, right?"

"Hai. But, I have a mission to do, so why –"

"Kiba, **she **is your mission."

* * *

"So, Shikamaru, any sudden confessions lately?" Naruto asked the lazy genius when Ino had left the two boys for a check up at her flower store. Shikamaru looked at Naruto like he had lost his left eye. _'I guess…that's a 'no', right?'_

"Because of you, Naruto, half of Konoha knows about my crush about Ino. Hell, I'm not sure if I

even have a crush on her, you baka."

"Tch, you're a bad liar, Shikamaru. Then explain why you blushed when she called you 'Shika-kun'."

"…Troublesome."

"Oi, don't 'troublesome' me. Tell me!"

"I _maybe _like her."

"Maybe? Then I guess I can tell Sai that she's available and –"

"Sai?"

"Yeah, you know who it is. Took teme's place in our team and called Ino "Ms. Beautiful" –"

"He did **what**?!"

"Oh, yeah, you weren't there. But I thought you didn't care, because you don't like her."

"I said _maybe._"

"Tch, same thing to me. Tell me, do you like her or not?"

"I –"

"Like whom, Shikamaru?" Shikamaru turned around, and was greeted by Ino's blue eyes.

"Noone! Noneofyourbusiness!" Shikamaru said a little too fast.

"Noo? Who's that, Naruto?" Ino had _so _not registered what Shikamaru said. Naruto shook his head.

"Ino, just forget it. Don't you guys think we should go back to Hokage-sama?" Shikamaru said, trying to avoid the topic.

"I agree with Shikamaru." Ino said.

"Okay then, let's go to Tsunade no baa-chan again!"

"Hai."

"…Demo, what about ramen?"

_'Idiot.' _Shikamaru shook his head.

_'Idiot.' _Ino sighed.

"Oi, Shikamaru! Ino! Raaaaaaaaaaaaamen!" And, Naruto ran off to Ichiraku.

"Matte, Naruto! Shikamaru, stop him!"

"Too troublesome…"

_Why me? _Ino thought, and started to walk to Ichiraku. "Are you coming or what?"

"Hai, hai." _Troublesome woman. But, I won't complain this time.

* * *

_

"She is my, what?"

"Mission, Kiba. She's the only Inuzuka in Suna, but I want the whole clan to stay connected. And, just like Nara and Temari, you and Karen can be the one in charge to make sure that the whole clan stay friends." Tsunade explained. When she looked at the dog-boy, he was busy talking to his companion.

"Akamaru, u' think that this is a great idea?"

"Arf."

"Really?"

"Arf."

"Akamaru, I heard you the first time, stop repeating –"

"Kiba?"

"Huh?"

"Please, talk to me instead. What do you think about the mission?"

"I guess…I just can't understand that my nee-chan couldn't tell me about her."

"It's for your own safety. But, now, just so you know that this is a mission for you, Kiba. You can tell Naruto if you want to, but he can't help you with this. Do you accept it?"

"H-hai, I do."

"Good! Then, your new mission is to find Naruto and the others. A little hint; Search at a place where they sell ramen."

"Ano, is this a mission?"

"Yes, it is. So, hurry! You're dismissed."

"Hai, hai." And Kiba hurried out of the room.

* * *

"One miso ramen, old man. And Ino, Shikamaru, what do you wan –"

"Sir, just forget he said something. We're on our way to the Hokage's office, and this guy just couldn't stop running."

"But Shikamaru, why didn't we run directly to the Ichiraku, instead of running through the whole Konoha to search after Naruto? I mean, it was quite obvious he wanted to go to Ichiraku."

"I dunno. I could say the truth, and that is that it was too troublesome to think about it, but I guess that –"

"Shikamaru, I get it. It was 'too troublesome' to think about it. But, wasn't it 'troublesome' to run through the whole Konoha?" Ino asked. Shikamaru grunted something in response. The man in the Ramen store sighed, and let Ayame take his place in ordering the food. Ayame flicked a piece of her hair behind her ear, and look with quite interest at Shikamaru and Ino.

"Are they always like this?" Ayame asked, quite surprised by the kids behavior. Naruto nodded, but grinned.

"But, actually, they _like _each other. Doesn't that show nee-chan?" Naruto whispered to the girl in the Ramen store. She giggled, and then smiled.

"Actually, it does."

"Naruto! And, are you two here too? Nice, then I don't have to run through the whole Konoha." The three ninjas turned around, and were greeted by Kiba, panting.

"Actually, me and Ino just did that."

"Kiba, don't tell me you didn't know that Naruto would be here?" Ino sighed. _What is wrong with these guys?_

"Hokage-sama told me. Anyway, we need to get back now. She's getting really pissed off, ya know." Kiba snickered.

"NANI? Why haven't the ramen showed up yet? I can't leave until the ramen is here!"

"Naruto, we already told them to not give you anything, so –"

"NANIIIIII?"

"Can someone knock him out, please?" Ino was getting really tired of all that yelling.

"I'll do it!" And Kiba knocked the loud ninja out. "But, who's gonna carry him?" Everyone was staring at each other.

* * *

"Ah, finally! Nara, Yamanaka, Kiba and...Naruto?" Tsunade looked at the hyper active ninja, who were laying on the floor, and Kiba were dragging him along, holding his foot. He was still unconscious.

"Can someone wake him up, please? He needs to hear about this."

Kiba 'accidentally' stomped the poor ninja in the face, who waked up with a big, red footprint in his face.

"Oi, who did this? Tell me!"

"Naruto, listen. About the mission, you're leaving tomorrow. I want you to know that you're supposed to be in Suna for about a week, and pack after that information. So, Ino, I want _one _bag, not three, OK?"

"Hokage-sama, with all respect, if I need things for a week, I need three bags."

"Ino, I didn't say you could choose. You'll have one bag, period."

"H-hai, Hokage-sama."

"And, in Suna, Kiba might not help you all the time. He has another mission."

"WHAT? But what about me, Tsunade no baa-chan? I think that I need a mission!"

"Naruto, you're already on a mission."

"Oh, that's right."

Ino sighed. _Note to myself: Ask Hinata why she likes this guy that much. _

"Well, Kiba, what kind of mission is it?" Shikamaru asked.

"Actually, it's to meet up with an old friend." Kiba grinned.

* * *

"Kaaaaren!" Temari ran across the streets in Sunagakure, looking for a certain girl. Kankurou was standing beside her, pleading for air.

"Where is that girl? She needs to be at the ceremony, right?" Kankurou asked his sister. They had run through the whole Suna, looking for her. _She didn't run away, right? _

Like reading his thoughts, Temari grunted. "It wouldn't surprise me if she ran off again. Remember the time we actually had to _lock _the doors at night?" Kankurou laughed.

"I remember, I remember. But, the ceremony is for her. Isn't she like, the most important medic-nin in Suna?"

"She is, Kankurou. But, sometimes, she seems to have her mind somewhere else." _Or on someone else._

**Somewhere in Suna, on a roof:**

Karen giggled. She watched with pleasure at the two sand-nins that were looking for her. She saw the four pig-tails standing out from the crowd, and a guy, carrying a doll, was quite easy to recognize too.

"Temari-san, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you two right now. I have to go somewhere certain." Karen admitted, but not loud enough for the two siblings to hear it, and disappeared from the roof. She appeared somewhere else. Actually, she appeared on the Kazekage's office.

"Gaara-sama." Said person turned around, and the Kazekage looked at the girl with displeasure.

"Karen. Do you know how much trouble I've gone through, just to make sure you'll be here this evening?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't go."

"What?"

"I'm so sorry, but today…I can't come to the ceremony. I just…can't."

"Karen, the whole ceremony is for you! If it wasn't for you, so many people would have died."

"I know."

"And you're the most talented medic-nin in Sunagakure."

"I know."

"And, it's my duty as the Kazekage to make sure that you'll be there."

"I kn – What?" Karen realized what he was about to do, and ran to the door. But his sand had already locked it. She turned around, and saw that the sand was about to lock the windows. She jumped, and pulled the window open before the sand could lock it, and jumped out. But, before she ran off, she sat down at the window, and did a few handseals.

"Naishoubanashi ichijin" _(1) _and finally jumped off. And the words she whispered were repeating themselves in Gaara's office.

_"I'm truly sorry, Gaara-sama. I'm so sorry. I'm really sorry –"_

Gaara sighed. _'I hate this technique.'

* * *

_

"Gaara, you say that Karen actually was in here?" Temari asked.

"You just missed her." Gaara admitted.

"Aw, man! We searched through the whole damn village, but she was in the office. That's unlucky, I'll tell you." Kankurou sighed.

"She told me that she couldn't come to the ceremony."

"Nani?"

"Why not?"

"I think it's because of Inuzuka Kiba."

"That dog-boy? He was the one I saved from the Sound Four. He's not _that _strong." Kankurou told his sister and brother.

"It's been three years, you don't know how he's like now. Baka." Temari sighed.

"I guess he's the same, right Gaara?" Kankurou grinned at his little brother, but stopped smiling when he saw his face. "Gaara, what is wrong?"

"Gaara, do you think that Inuzuka Kiba –" Temari started, but was interrupted by her little brother.

"Hai, I think it's decided by the Hokage that they're about to meet each other soon."

"You mean…" Kankurou couldn't finish the sentence.

"Yeah. I think they want her to move back to Konohagure."

**(A/N, actually, Gaara's wrong. They just want her to visit Konoha a couple of times. But, they're about to know about this soon. Ehm, well, when Kiba tells them, that is.)

* * *

**

"Ne, Naruto. Do they usually fight this much home at Konoha?"

"No, Kiba. Their fights are more…violent and longer back home."

Naruto and Kiba looked at the scene in front of them with quite interest.

"How did this fight start, anyway?" Kiba asked his friend. Naruto sighed at the flashback that popped up in his mind.

_"Are we there yet?"_

_"No, Ino. We've only walked about halfway." Shikamaru grunted. _

_"I'm about to die here! Isn't someone else tired?" Ino complained, hoping that someone else was tired, so they could stop._

_"Ino, for Kami's sake, stop complaining." _

_"I'm not complaining!"_

_Shikamaru snorted. "Yeah right, Ino." Ino looked at her teammate with a annoyed face-expression._

_"You, Nara Shikamaru, shouldn't talk about complaining. That's what __**you **__do every day the sun is shining." And the fight had just begun.  
_

"Oh, yeah. Should we stop them, or just ignore them?"

"I think we should stop them, Kiba."

"Alright! Blondie, Nara, we need to go."

"I can't help that the sun is shining sometimes, you lazy bastard."

"Well, I didn't say it was your fault."

"Well, it seems like it's my fault. At every training session, you look at me as I had three eyes."

_More like two mouths. _"That's not the reason why I'm staring." Shikamaru quickly answered. Ino gave him a confused look.

"Then, why?"

"…I can't tell you."

"NANI?"

"Naruto, you have to stop them. I want to come to Suna as soon as possible." Kiba grunted, and started to gather his things. "Come on, Akamaru."

"I will. Shikamaru, stop arguing with Ino! We're almost at Suna; we need to hurry before the sun sets!"

"OK. Ino, we need to stop."

"What? No! I'm not done with you yet!"

"Ino, I know you're eager to talk with me, but we can do that in Sunagakure." Shikamaru grinned.

"Eager…to talk with you? What are you saying, you bastard! I'm eager to punch you to Sunagakure!"

And so, the friends continued to walk towards Suna.

* * *

"Kazekage-sama!" A jounin came running into the Kazekage's office. Temari and Kankurou turned around, and were greeted by a girl in Kankurou's age, in a Jounin vest. Her black hair was in a pony tail, resembling Inuzuka Hana's haircut.

"Akami, what's wrong?" Kankurou asked, who probably were familiar with the sand-nin.

"There are three Konoha-nins at the gate. I don't recognize all of them, but Nara Shikamaru and Uzumaki Naruto are with them." The girl, Akami, smiled at the thought at the said pineapple-head. **(A/N; She has this crush on Shikamaru, and lucky she gets to see him a lot, because Shikamaru is visiting Suna quite often, since he's the ambassador of Konoha. Remember?)**

"Uzumaki Naruto, you said?" Gaara asked, a little smile were dancing on his lips. A very little smile.

"Hai, Kazekage-sama. But there's a blond girl, and a brown haired boy with a dog with them too."

"Gaara, you think it's Inuzuka Kiba?" Temari asked.

"I'm quite sure it is. Thank you, Akami. Please, let them in."

"Hai."

* * *

**Ino's POV**

"So, Uzumaki Naruto, what are you and your friends doing here?" The Kazekage asked Naruto, who quickly explained the mission for him. I didn't listen, though. My gaze was directed towards the window. Outside the window, there was a little bird, singing a wonderful melody. I couldn't help it, but I closed my eyes and let my thoughts drift away, somewhere else. I opened my left eye slightly, to see what my teammate was doing.

It shocked me when I saw what he was looking at. His gaze was directed to me. And only me.

**- Normal POV**

"-get this right, you want to talk about the alliance between Suna and Konoha?" Gaara looked at the blonde loud mouth. Naruto nodded.

"Also, I want to see how you're doing as the Kazekage, Gaara. I'm about to be the next Hokage, so I guess it should be **great **to see how you're doing –" Naruto started to explain, but was interrupted by a pissed off Inuzuka.

"Oi, oi, Naruto. Don't get _too _carried away -" Glare. "- You can talk to him later, OK? I need to talk about my solo mission, ya'know." Kiba explained, and Naruto stepped back.

"So, you're Inuzuka Kiba, right?"

"Hai. And, my mission is to find Inuzuka Karen."

"Really, what business do you have with her?"

"Well, I –"

' _I'm really sorry-'_

"I need to –"

_'I will miss your laugh. Don't forget me.'_

"- talk with her. It's important." Kiba managed to say, startled by the voices in the room. _'What's up with these voices? And it seems like no one else heard them.'_

"Well, she's not here. So, you won't find her here." Kankurou snorted.

"What? Where is she?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean that 'you don't know'?"

"Cool down, Kiba." Naruto tried to pull Kiba away from the Kazekage desk, but Kiba smashed him away.

"Oi, tell me!"

No one noticed Shikamaru and Ino, who were busy glaring at each other.  
-

_'He's looking at me. But that girl is looking at him; scratch that, more like glaring at him. I don't recognize her, who is she anyway? I know that blonde, from the Chuunin exam, but I don't recognize this one. What. The. Hell?'_

Ino rubbed her forehead, trying to remember any memories with that brunette. It seemed like she knew Shikamaru well, since she was flirting with him. And it was SO obvious. _'I mean, did he really think she just had something in her eyes for like, seven minutes? Geez, girls these days. They don't know how to flirt the __right__ way.' _Ino tried to forget the brunette with a jounin vest, and looked at Kiba. He was really upset, and Ino understood him. _'He had wanted to see Karen for so long and now she's gone._' Ino sighed.

'_I don't want to admit it, but I barely remember her. It seems like it was years ago I talked to her.'_

"But, Kazekage-sama?" Ino turned her head around, and saw the 'Shikamaru-fan girl' was raising her hand, trying to take the Kazekage's attention.

"Akami? Are you still here?" Gaara was confused? _Hadn't this girl left already?_

"Well, -" She couldn't explain that she wanted to see Shikamaru one more time. "Anyway, I know Inuzuka-san pretty well, and I could look at her favorite spots, and see if she's there?" Akami explained, trying to get a good reaction from the Kazekage. Gaara carefully nodded.

"Well, that could help. But all of you don't have to go; I guess we only need two more."

"Well, since Nara-kun is a great strategist, he could be a great help." Akami exclaimed, trying to come up with a good reason why just Shikamaru should be going with her.

_'NARA-KUN? NANI?' _Ino exploded. But, she couldn't let that girl be left alone with Shikamaru. "I could go too. I and Shikamaru have to talk, and we work best together." Ino started to explain, and enjoyed seeing the brunette's face expression. _'Beat that, loser.'_

"Kazekage-sama, shouldn't we be just two? It's faster, and-"

"Kazekage-sama, I think it would b great if Ino travelled with me and Misagu-san." Shikamaru said, shocking Akami. Ino relaxed. _'So, he's on my side, after all.'_

"Well, then. Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto, feel free to enjoy Sunagakure."

"Hai."

* * *

"So, Kiba, what do you want to do?"

Silence.

"Oh, well, I suggest to go looking for a ramen store."

Silence.

"…They do have a ramen store here, right?"

Cricket. Cricket.

"Kiba! What the hell is **wrong **with you? I can't stand it, and if you don't tell me, I will Rasengan your butt back to Konoha!"

"…Karen."

"Huh? It's that girl?"

"I'm sure she's here, but when Akamaru isn't here, it's hard to find her smell among all the other ones." **(A/N, yeeeeeeah, I forgot to tell you that, ne? Well, Akamaru found a VERY interesting female dog, and started to run after her. And, that's the reason Akamaru's gone.) **Kiba and Naruto were walking among the streets at Suna. Kiba was walking not so gracefullywith his hands in his pockets, obviously tired of Karen running away from him again. Naruto was walking with his hands behind his head, a relaxing habit. Naruto had his left eye open to see what his friend was doing. He didn't get eye contact, though, because Kiba was walking with his gaze directed to the street. Naruto stopped in his tracks. Kiba finally raised his head to see what Naruto was doing, but also stopped. There, among the crowd, Naruto saw a ramen store. There, among the crowd, Kiba saw a girl with blond bangs, and some freaking familiar eyes. Both of them thought they saw what just THEY saw, and nodded to each other. Then, they started to run. Naruto ran to the ramen store, with stars in his eyes, and Kiba started to run towards the flower shop, where he saw the girl walk in. They didn't notice that the other one wasn't following. But, at the same moment, they started talking.

"Karen…"

"Hi, can I have one beef ramen? No, make it two, please. I'm hungry."

* * *

"So, Nara-kun, do you have a plan?"

"Misagu-san, I told you, my name is Shikamaru. Not, 'Nara-kun', 'Shika-kun' or 'Nara-chan'." Shikamaru sighed.

Ino snorted, tired of the girl's ranting. She wanted that girl dead, and the temptation grew bigger each time she opened her mouth.

"Oh, sorry, Shikamaru-kun." Misagu Akami succeeded to say, trying not to say 'Shika-kun'.

"I told you, it's Shikamaru. Not-"

"Shikamaru."

"What, Ino?"

"Do you have a plan, or not?" Ino's voice was ice cold, a voice that was especially reserved for Shikamaru's fan club in Konoha. Ever since the oh-so-popular Uchiha Sasuke left Konoha for power, all of his fans converted to a new fan club, namely "Shikamaru and Neji fan club". Yeah, deep inside, it bothered Ino a lot, just as Nazalia, because she thought it was a 'pain in the ass', as she was trying to keep the fan girls from the Hyuuga compound, when she and Neji were training together. Not to mention, Hyuuga Neji and 'no shirt' equals a lot of fan girls screaming. So, the only was to keep these girls away, Ino needed something that would scare them. And, she realized that she was an excellent example. An ice-glare **(A.K.A the Uchiha-glare) **and an ice cold voice, she succeeded to keep the girls away from Team 10's training. Whenever she didn't succeed, she just asked Chouji to help her. Easy.

"Well, the plan I have need us to split up in two groups. The first group will look for Inuzuka Karen, and bring her back to the Kazekage's office. The other group, that will contain one person, will go back to Suna, and try to find Kiba and Naruto. After that, we will complete our mission, by talking about our alliance with Suna. Then, we can leave this place. Are you still with me?" Shikamaru explained, getting nods from the two girls.

"But, Shikamaru, which one has to go alone?" Ino asked, her voice suddenly 'warm' again. Shikamaru shrugged. "I hadn't thought about that."

"What about Janken?" Akami suddenly exclaimed.

"Well, that's a nice idea." Shikamaru admitted, earning a smile and a glare.

'_Nice idea my ass.' _"I guess.." Ino shrugged. "So, do you guys want to do this?"

"Well, Ino-san, I think it's only we that need to play. Shikamaru can be in the group who looks after Karen. Ne?" Akami smiled, closing her eyes briefly.

'_She seems TOO confident. Should I really accept this? I mean, I am Yamanaka Ino, and I just don't accept things without knowing if I'm sure, that's –' _"Right." she heard herself say, at least as confident as Akami. _'…ridiculous.' _

"OK, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Oi, girls, -"

"One, two.."

"Janken!"

* * *

_-pling-_

A middle-aged lady with black hair back in a ponytail looked up at the customer that just arrived. A smile danced on her lips when she saw who the girl was.

"Oh, Karen-chan. What a lovely surprise to see you here. Let me guess, it's _that _day, huh?" She looked at the girl with quite interest: On a certain day, every month, she comes to this flower shop, and buys the same flower. Quite easy to recognize the pattern, ne?

"Hai. But this time, I'm thinking if I should…" Karen let her gaze drift around in the little shop. It was flowers _everywhere, _in all different colors. She looked at a red rose, standing alone.

"Should…?" the lady asked, now curious.

"If I should change flowers. Don't you think it should be great with some changes, obaasan?" Karen smiled, and bent down to reach the lonely flower.

"Changes are always good, Karen-chan."

"Ne, why are this rose standing alone?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just don't think it fits with the other roses. For some reason, nobody wanted to buy it. So, it looked like it wanted to stand alone." The lady explained, smiling at her own story.

"I see." Putting some words together, a flashback from, what it seemed like, years ago came into her mind.

-

"_I just don't think it fits. Doesn't a red rose stand for _love_?"_

"_That's maybe the reason you want to give it to him, Karen?"_

"_Ino-chan!"_

"_Juuuust kidding, Karen. But, hey, why not give him a daffodil? Like Forehead said, you can give it a wish. Wouldn't that be nice?" Ino grinned._

"_I just can't get it why you guys are calling each other 'forehead' and 'pig'."_

"_It's a habit, I guess. Now, would you like a daffodil?"_

"_Hai. No, make it two."_

"_Huh? Doshite?" (2)_

"_You know Kiba: He always forgets things. It would be great to have an extra one."_

"_Can't disagree with you there, girl."_

_-_

"Karen-chan? Doushita?" _(3) _

"Sorry, just a little blackout. How much for this rose would you like?" Smiling, Karen stood up, holding the rose.

"Oh, it's free for you, honey."

"But, I can't accept –"

"No, really. Now, off you go." The lady smiled, pushing her in a gently manner.

"Arigatou, obaasan!" Karen waved at the kind lady when she was outside the flower shop. Without knowing that a certain shinobi was watching her, she started to run at the streets of Suna. Our familiar friend, Kiba, was watching every step she made. The second she was out of sight, he sneaked into the flower shop, hoping for answers.

* * *

"What the? Uzumaki, you're alone? Where's the dog-boy?" Temari was standing outside the only ramen store in Suna. If you weren't an idiot, you could be sure that Uzumaki Naruto would find the ramen store. Naruto, who was busy glomping his favorite food, glared at Temari.

"Kiba? Oi, now that you're asking me. I have no idea." Naruto shrugged, and continued to eat his ramen. Temari sweatdropped, and leaned against the counter where Naruto ate his precious ramen.

"Uzumaki. You mean that you have absolutely _no _idea where the Inuzuka is?" she asked, in a somewhat calm tone. Naruto stopped eating his ramen, and looked at the girl next to him.

"I told you, I thought he was next to me all the time. I dunno, maybe he's looking after that girl." Naruto sighed, mumbling something about _'typical Kiba' _and _'all about this' –_slurp-_ 'stupid girl'. _

"Then, I guess I won't have any help from you, ne? Just be careful, will ya? Our ramen usually is…a little sandy." Temari smirked, and started to leave.

"Oi! Temaaaari! What should I do with the ramen now?"

"Blame the weather. Ja ne." she said, smirking, and ran away from Naruto and his sandy ramen. A few minutes later, another "Oi" reached Naruto's ears.

"Oi, Naruto!" Naruto turned around, and faced Inuzuka Kiba, obviously very happy, since his grin reached his ears.

"Kiba! Where have you been?"

"Getting some interesting facts about Karen. Now, you have to come with me."

"But, I haven't finished my ramen yet. Oi, Kiba, you can't just assume I can leave my ramen, and just let it –"

"Be more sandy?" Kiba grinned.

"Not funny, dog-boy. Wait, what did you say about Karen?"

-

_-pling-_

'_Another customer, this early?' The lady's eyes travelled from the flowers she arranged, and to the boy in her doorway. She smiled. _

"_Buying flowers for your girlfriend, young boy?" She stood up, now getting a full look at the boy. He seemed to be very nervous, like he didn't want to be seen._

"_Not really." he said, grinning at the bare thought. "I'm looking for answers."_

_The lady raised her eyebrows. "Answers, you say? Well, I'm not sure if I can help you with that." _

"_I'm pretty sure you can. Do you know the girl that just walked out of here?" _

"_I knew I was right! You're spying on her, right? Ah, young love these days." The lady sighed dreamily._

"_No, it's not like that. She's an old friend, and I just want to –" Kiba looked at the lady's eyes that seemed to say 'whatever you say, I still don't believe you'. He sighed. "Anyway, I need to know; do you know her?" _

"_I can't say that I know her _that_ well, but I know her name, and some other stuff." The lady smiled, and started to arrange the tulips that were standing on the counter. _

"_What's her name then?" Kiba asked. He wanted to see if this lady had some answers to his questions, or it would just be a waste of time. He already knew her name, but he wasn't sure if she knew, or if she just was bluffing him._

"_Inuzuka Karen, I think. An odd last name, if you ask me. I've never heard of Inuzukas outside Konohagure. But, just to look at her face, it seems like she's adopted or something. I mean, she doesn't have to red marks on her cheeks like all the other Inuzukas have, and –" She abruptly stopped at the middle of her sentence. Kiba noticed her glare. She was staring on his cheeks. 'Damn it.'_

"_Y-you're an Inuzuka?" she asked, looking shocked. _

"_Yes. That's why I need to know: Do you know where she's going?" He was shocked with himself: Since when was Inuzuka Kiba THIS formal?_

"_Oh, well, I DO know that she has this habit of going to a certain place every month."_

"_Really? Do you know where?!"_

"_Take it easy, boy, I'm not so sure. But I think I know. You're not from Suna, am I right?" The lady eyed Kiba. He nodded carefully, wanting her to go on._

"_Well, I guess you'll find the place anyway. When you follow the main road, you'll see a field of red spots on the ground. It's called 'the Red Hill', and it's a popular place for all couples during spring, because the spots look like flowers." The lady sighed, obviously thinking about her past, and the evenings with her husband she spent there._

"'_The Red Hill', you said?" Kiba raised an eyebrow._

"_Hai. I'm sure everyone in this city knows about it."_

"_Thanks for your help, obaasan." Kiba grinned, and walked towards the door. "You were a big help to me."_

"_Oh, no problem. Just tell me if you find her." Kiba shoot her a last look, nodding, and then jumped out.

* * *

_

"Damn it. Damn it, DAMN IT!" Ino thought, pissed off. The people walking next to her looked at her, terrified, and decided to not be near her than five meters. Mothers covered their children's eyes. Boys, who were going to ask her out, suddenly backed off, scared to death. She ignored them, and continued to run, looking for her 'friends'.

'_Why? Why HER?'_

_**-**_

"_Oh, Ino-chan, it's seems like I won." Akami said, smirking. Ino could feel all of her colour in her face fading. She shoot a glance at Shikamaru, who was busy trying to hide his shocked face. _

"_Y-yeah, I can see that." Ino tried to smile, but it turned out to be a false smile. A smile you 'smile' for those people you don't want to smile to._

"_So, when are you planning on finding these guys?" _

"_Kiba and Naruto?"_

"_Yes, these guys. Because I think Shikamaru-kun and I need to go. Don't we, Shikamaru-kun?" Akami shoot a glance over her shoulder, her big brown eyes seemed to be even BIGGER (if possible). _

_Shikamaru first looked at the girl he barely knew, and then at his teammate. If he would choose to go with this girl Akami, he would do the right choice. But he would rather go with Ino, but they don't have time for arguing. 'But, Ino seems sad. But, what should I do?'_

"_I…" Shikamaru started, not finding the words._

_Ino's eyes shined up. 'Now, THAT'S my Shikamaru. He will now tell that girl that she would go back to where she came from (which should be Hell, or something.)'_

"_Ino, can you leave as soon as possible? Akami and I really need to continue our search for Inuzuka Karen." Shikamaru closed his eyes, not wanting to see the disappointed look in Ino's eyes. But, just for a few seconds, he looked at her._

_Not. Smart._

_Ino had her 'puppy-eyes' face. And, even from when they were six, he couldn't say no to her when she did that face. 'DON'T LOOK!' He shot his eyes closed, trying to erase the image of Ino and her eyes._

"_Ino-chan, can you leave now?" Akami thankfully saved him from fainting, and succeeded to open his eyes again. Ino now had her back facing him, which meant he couldn't see her eyes._

_But then, we all know Ino. She tried __one __last time, and turned around to look Shikamaru straight in his eyes._

"_Shikamaru…"_

"_Ino, go." He just couldn't stand it; he needed her out of his sight, NOW. Before he maybe did something to her…'BAD thoughts, bad thoughts!'_

"_Hmpf." And with that, she ran off to Suna._

_- _

"And that girl, I just…she's just…GAH!" Ino cried, not able to think clear. But, guess who she sees in the crowd?

"She said all that to a stranger like you? Whew, Suna really trusts people." she heard a loud voice exclaim.

"I know. But, we're in a hurry! I don't exactly know the way, but I suggest we should ask a-"

"Kiba! Naruto!" Ino waved to the boys, who turned around, and their eyes locked.

"Ino?"

* * *

Karen was sitting on a hill, surrounded by red. She held a lonely rose, slowly taking off petals, one by one. She smiled, and her thoughts drifted away to a boy. A boy named Kiba.

"At the end, Kiba. It was _me _that forgot about you."

-

"'The Red Hill'? Oh, just follow this road. I'm sure you'll find it, boy." An old lady smiled at Kiba, who bowed. He ran to his friends, and told them what the lady told him.

-

"Every month, on a certain day, I'll take one of these flowers, and spread the petals by the wind…"

-

"Shikamaru-kun, the place where Karen usually hides is close. Come on, let's hurry up!" Akami flicked a piece of hair behind her ear, and started to quicken her pace. Shikamaru grunted something, but also speed up.

-

"And these petals will fly; fly until there's no wind…"

-

"Kiba, are we there yet?" Ino panted, the boys really had stamina, no doubt.

"Almost there!"

-

"But, some day, they will fall, and disappear. Just like my memories."

-

"Shikamaru-kun, what are you – Ah!" Akami suddenly fell. Her foot was entangled in a tree branch.

"You need help?" Shikamaru bowed down to help her, not even waiting for an answer.

-

"You understand that, right? My memories of you, they're beginning to disappear."

-

"Damn it, where is it?" Kiba grunted.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Naruto looked at the field in front of him. And, indeed, the field was _huge._

"Now, where's Karen?"

-

"I'm afraid that one day, I'll wake up, and I'm not able to remember you. You, and your laugh."

-

"Almost done…" Shikamaru pulled at the branch again, and this time, Akami succeeded to pull of her foot from the branch.

"Oh, thanks a lot, Shika-"

"You're welcome. Come on, we're in a hurry."

-

"But, just to remember you, I'm doing this. I want to remember you, Kiba. I don't want to forget you." A single tear fell from her eyes.

-

"Naruto, do you see anything?!"

"Nope, and none of my bunshins either. What's Ino doing?"

"She's using her 'Mind-switch technique' on a hawk, so she can see the place form the sky." Kiba shouted, and Naruto suddenly appeared next to him.

"So, that's why Ino's sleeping?"

-

"I can't even remember your voice anymore, Kiba. It hurts."

-

'_Just like the boys explained, the field is huge, and every corner of it is red. Wait, who's that?' _Ino, in her hawk form, saw a girl on the field._ 'Found her!'_

"Kai."

-

Ino slowly opened her eyes, expecting Shikamaru to be next to her, but instead, two blue eyes were staring at her.

"Ino, you're awake?! Oh, did you see her?" Naruto's voice was so loud that Kiba heard him, and turned around and saw that the girl was now awake.

"Naruto, **don't **yell. And, yes, I saw her. Come with me!"

-

'_I wonder if Ino found Kiba and Naruto.' _Shikamaru thought dazedly, dodging all of the branches.

"Shikamaru-kun! We're here! Just a few meters." Akami exclaimed.

-

"I wonder…if you even remember me. Do you still remember the days we shared, Kiba?" More tears spilled from her eyes.

-

'_Karen. Where are you?' _Kiba ran through the forest, with Ino and Naruto in front of him. _'I need to see you.'_

"Kiba! We're finally here! I can see the hill!" Ino shouted, gaining the boy's attention.

Finally, they were out of the forest. And, on a lonely hill, a girl was sitting, pulling petals of a rose.

'_Karen!'_

-

"Finally out! The hill she often sits on is only minutes away. Come on!" And, Akami ran. Shikamaru grunted.

-

"Karen!" The girl blinked, now she was hearing voices. But, the voice was _so _familiar. She slowly turned around, and her eyes saw three figures, two of them familiar. From the left, a blonde boy she didn't recognize, and then, a blonde girl.

"Ino-chan…"

And then, an old friend. Her eyes widened. She put a hand in front of her mouth, gasping.

"K-Kiba, is that r-really you?" She was close to crying, _again._

"Karen, you really _remember _me?" Kiba widened his eyes, not being able to think clear.

"O-of course I do, you idiot. You really think I would b-be able to forget you that easily?"

"No, I trusted you all along." Kiba grinned, in a try to cover his happiness and, how close he was to tears.

And with those words, she couldn't stand it anymore. She cried. And cried some more. She just sat there, letting her tears fall.

"Karen, I-" Ino started, but was cut off by an hand on her shoulder. She turned around, and saw her teammate. "Shikamaru!"

"Sorry we're late." He grunted, shooting a glance over his shoulder. "Misagu-san had some trouble with her foot." Akami blushed, and looked away.

"Oi, Shikamaru, we got here before you." Naruto grinned.

"I'm very aware of that. So, that's Karen?"

"Hai. Both Kiba and Karen are shocked, but I'm sure they will be able to talk more clearly soon." Ino smiled. She looked at the two Inuzukas in front of her. Kiba was comforting Karen, who had jumped into his arms. Crying her heart out, Kiba still didn't show any feelings. Well, Ino just couldn't see the tears that were starting to build up in his eyes.

**Back in the Kazekage's office.**

"So, Karen, they found you at last. Kiba, do you have time in explaining what you exactly need Karen for?" Gaara asked, as his eyebrows rose.

"To explain this right, it's about the Inuzukas in Konoha –" Kiba started to explain.

Let's look at the Kazekage's office, because it's rare that it's THIS full. Behind the desk, Gaara's looking at Kiba with extreme interest. Kiba, with a serious face-expression, explains about the mission with Karen. Said girl is talking to an upset Kankurou, who's afraid that she will leave Suna forever. Ino is having a glare contest with Misagu Akami, who intensely stares back. Temari and Shikamaru are talking about Konoha's and Suna's alliance, but every now and then, they'd shoot glances at Ino and Akami, trying to figure out exactly _when _the girls will stop staring.

"And so, we only need Karen to visit us a couple of times, to keep the whole clan connected, as Tsunade-sama explained." Kiba finally ended the conversation; he was getting nervous by all the staring.

"Hm, really? Well, I guess you should ask Karen. It was, after all, a long time since you were in Konoha, right?" Gaara looked at Karen, who shined.

"Oh, I really want to see Konohagakure again! I've missed everyone. And, if it's for the clan, I'm in!" Karen grinned, a habit she has gained from Kiba.

"Well then, I guess your mission is finished, since Shikamaru and Temari are busy talking. I think you can return home tomorrow, with Karen."

* * *

"I can't wait until you'll meet nee-chan again! She really missed you, you know." Kiba laughed, walking next to his friend. Her eyes were shining, like the stars on the sky. "And, I can't imagine that you'll be able to return home! You know, Konoha isn't Konoha without you." He admitted.

"Really? Oh, for your information Kiba, living without you isn't really fun." She said, quickening up her speed. When she was a few meters in front of him, she turned around, smiling.

"You said that Hana-chan missed me, right?" Kiba nodded. Karen gained a deep breath. "Did you miss me?" _'Wow, right on business.'_

"Of course I did, who wouldn't?" He smiled. For some reason, she couldn't think the day couldn't get better.

"I missed you too. A lot." Karen grinned, and now stretched out her hand to reach his. "Promise we'll never leave each other this time, ne?" Kiba took her hand in his, holding it tight. "Promise."

**  
A few months later.**

"Kaaaaren! Jeez, where's that girl? Some day, she'll disappear." Kiba grunted.

"I've already done that, baka." Suddenly, Karen was behind him. In her shinobi clothes, she put on her Suna forehead-protector, and put her hair in a pony-tail. Her blond bangs almost covered her black eyes, which for some reason, was so more alive than any other black eyes, according to Kiba.

"I remember. Well, we're supposed to be at the gate in five minutes! So, hurry." Kiba grinned, looking at the girl behind him. She took her bag pack, and walked out of the Inuzuka house. Outside, Hana and Tsume was waiting for them.

"Oh, Karen-chan, I will miss you!" Hana pulled the girl she considered a little sister in a hug. Karen returned the hug with the same power. Hana then finally released her, wiping tears of her eyes. "Be careful, ne?"

Karen grunted. "Who do you take me for? I'm not Kiba, you know, I'm _always _careful." She playfully pulled out her tongue to Inuzuka Hana.

"Oi, don't talk too much Karen. And, we really need to go. Hana, you don't cry when I leave for missions, -" Kiba was cut off by a hand on his shoulder **(whoa, deja vú, ne? Shikamaru did the same thing on Ino.) **that belonged to his big sister.

"I'm sure that you, tough guy, always returns home. But, I haven't seen Karen-chan for so long, so you'll never know." She blinked to him. He shrugged, glancing over to his friend and mother.

"Be careful, will ya? We won't be happy if you die now, you know." Inuzuka Tsume grinned, patting the girl on her head, like a dog. Karen smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Hai." She turned around, and started to walk to the Konoha gate with Kiba.

A final glance over her shoulder, just like she did the last time she left this house. But, this time, she's sure she will return. After a while of chatting, running and laughing, they saw the gate, where Temari, Ino, and Shikamaru stood, waiting for Karen. Grabbing Kiba's hand, she started to run towards them.

"O-oi, Karen, what are you-" He didn't have time to finish the sentence, since she abruptly stopped running, and turned around. In a second, she kissed his cheek. Kiba was stunned, just as Temari, Ino and Shikamaru. Karen pulled away, smiling. "Don't forget me. I'll return as soon as possible." She then ran to her friend, blushing.

"O-okay, are you ready to go, Temari-san?" Karen asked. She noticed the glare the older girl gave her. "I just felt like it, OK? I wanted him to know."

"Yeah, Karen. But, what about him?" Temari grinned, pointing towards the boy. Karen looked at Kiba, who grinned. She blushed, and then started walking. _'Let the whole world see. I'm not afraid anymore. This time, I won't let go.'_

Temari waved at her friends, and then ran to with Karen. As they started chatting, preparing for the long journey home, Karen looked back. The gate was no longer in sight, but she was sure that her friend would still be standing there.

'_Kiba, I won't let you go. This time, I'll stand by your side, forever.'_

_

* * *

_

"_Love, like a cough, can't hide."

* * *

_

**Author's note: Whew, it's finally finished! 33 pages! I've worked on this for a looong time, and now that it's finished, I feel empty. Anyway, I have other fanfics to work on, so I can't stop now.**

**And, if you didn't understand some words, I marked some 'difficult' words or sentences with a number.**

**1)"Whispering words". This technique don't exist, I just made it up. Ehm, I don't have a real explanation to this one. I just could see it in front of him. So, yeah.**

**2) "Why?" I thought this one was pretty obvious, but hey, you'll never know.**

**3) "What's wrong?" And, I think everybody know this one, right?**

**And, we have some words like "daijobou?" at the beginning (I don't even know if that's the right spelling.) and ", ne?" in the story. I'm sure you guys already know the translation.**

**I like this oneshot, I'm proud of it. Although, I don't really like the ending, it doesn't feel like the…ending. Hm, this is the first attempt to do a fanfic with my OC to Kiba, so I hope you don't think she's a Mary Sue. For more information about her, you could always look at my profile.**

**The little button down there, do you see it? It would be great if you could click there.**

**Love /nazaliasan **


End file.
